Tarde
by sonrais777
Summary: Las excusas pueden evitar ciertas cosas, pero Félix aprenderá que estas pueden volverse en tu contra.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot de esta pareja que me encantan tanto, y bueno, al final de este capítulo tengo algo qué decir, así que lean hasta el final y sin más qué decir aparte de que gracias por leerme, también por apoyarme y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Tarde.

Capitulo único.

-Más tarde, Bridgette, ahora no puedo.- le dijo Félix cuando ella le preguntó si podía ayudarla con su tarea.

-Está bien. Te espero, si puedo...- no, no lo haría, ya que tenía que regresar a la cafetería y trabajar. Suspiró al darse la vuelta.

Desde hacía tiempo que sabían sus identidades y acordaron que antes de iniciar una relación seria, deberían conocerse más, pero parecía que Félix no ponía nada de su parte.

_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?_

_¿Quieres que estudiemos juntos?_

_¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?_

Pero todas sus invitaciones recibían la misma respuesta en diferentes formas.

_Más tarde._

_Quizás luego._

_Otro día será._

Siempre, siempre, ¡siempre era todo después! Sino quería pasar tiempo con ella, ¿entonces por qué le daba falsas esperanzas? ¿Por qué tantas excusas?

_Debemos conocernos mejor antes de ser algo._

Le dijo mirándola esa noche a los ojos… Lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras salía de la escuela apretando las correas de su mochila. Luego, después, más tarde; ¿es que no quería tener un ahora? Es que... ¿esas excusas eran para no estar con ella?

El sonido de un automóvil frenar llamó la atención de todo el mundo. El auto se había pasado el rojo y había estado a punto de chocar con otro automóvil. Bridgette estaba justo en la orilla de la banqueta a metros del casi choque, se había asustado como otros por el sonido de los frenos pero nada más. De repente, sintió dos manos sujetarla con fuerza y girarla. Félix estaba pálido, mirándola con los nervios crispados y sus manos temblaban sobre de ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- Bridgette parpadeó y asintió, ignorando la discusión entre los conductores. Félix exhaló de alivio y tomó su mano.- Ven. Te llevo a casa.- Bridgette quedó sorprendida, ahora quería llevarla a casa, debió haberse asustado mucho como otros, su pobre chaton... su mano se zafó de la de Félix que la observó desconcertado por su acción.

-Lo siento, pero será otro día.- cruzó la calle dejando clavado a Félix en su sitio...

-De verás, no puedo, quizás algún otro día...- respondió Ladybug cuando Chat Noir le invitó a ir al cine.

-¿Y podrías el jueves?

-Lo siento. Pero prometí a Allegra ayudarla a ir de compras.

-¿Viernes?

-Iré al teatro a ver a Claude actuar y el sábado Kitty Section tiene ensayo, estoy haciendo su nuevo vestuario.- Chat Noir gruñó furioso.

-¿Entonces cuando puedes?

-No lo sé. ¿Después?- el felino tenia erizado hasta el cabello y Ladybug se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Verdad que esas palabras son desesperantes? Después, luego, otro día, más tarde.- Chat Noir abrió grande los ojos y Ladybug sonrió ampliamente.- Quizás cuando menos lo esperes sea demasiado tarde.- y sin decir más, le besó la mejilla y se fue dejando a un pensante Chat Noir que juraría desde ese momento nunca más usar esas palabras con Bridgette o a futuro podría arrepentirse de actuar, como ella dijo, demasiado tarde.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Y bueno, he aquí tengo dos nuevas historias cortas a hacer a futuro, peeeeero no me decido por cual hacer primero, me gustaría quizás un apoyo pero creo que con saber cuál les gustaría más me daría por bien servida para sacar alguna de mi cabeza, ahora las siguientes sinopsis:**

_**Pedazo a pedazo:**__Félix y Bridgette están casados pero no son un matrimonio feliz. Su matrimonio fue por un arreglo y Félix la odia por quitarle la__oportunidad de estar con su lady, y por ellos cada día Bridgette se siente más rota por el odio de este. Sin embargo, cuando Chat trata con ella algo sucede y tras un incidente, la verdad se revela. Pero ¿qué pasará cuando Félix se entere de la verdad? ¿Y qué hará cuando ella solo quiere alejarse de él? Deberá__recoger cada pedazo roto o volver a crear un nuevo corazón para Bridgette, que espera un hijo suyo._

_**Florecer tu corazón:**__ A sus doce años, los gemelos Maximilian y Alexander ya no pueden aguantar la situación de su familia, su padre es un ser frío, la novia de este, Kagami, los trata con dureza y férrea disciplina que odian; y todo eso desde que su padre se separó de su madre y le prohibió verlos, pero ya no más, están dispuestos a irse con su madre y acoplarla a su vida no importando la opinión de su padre, descubriendo los secretos de la separación e intentando ayudarles a estar juntos por el bien de su familia._

**Y bueno, ya me dirán su opinión y ya sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LAA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
